Stress Reliever
by Strawberry9212
Summary: Studies have shown that kissing relieves stress. And Hinata can attest to that. HinaNeji


**A/N: So, so say the truth, I've been craving some HinaNeji lately and I haven't really found any to satisfy my needs. It's quite hard to find a good one. So! I thought that I'd might as well write one myself XD. People seemed to like it when I wrote HinaNeji for _Restrained Wants_, so I thought, might as well. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Hinata wanted to claw at her hair, wanting to just pull it all out to satiate her need to release her stress.

This was just ridiculous.

She was stressed beyond belief. The expectations that were placed on her were phenomenally ridiculous!

The pressure to be perfect was eating at her. Even now as she walked down the hallway to her next class, she made sure to have perfect posture. It was drilled into her, keep your back straight, one line from the top of your head to the bottom of your feet. Elegant. Never strained nor stiff.

Hinata was also aware of her hands, folded in from of her, down to her fingertips. Though her nails were never painted, they were nicely shaped, buffed, and taken care of.

She wanted nothing more than to bite her nails. But she already knew the consequences to such actions. She still ached from the last time.

She reached her class and took her seat in the back. Once she sat down, she was so tempted to slump and slouch in her seat. But she knew that once she started, she'd never be able to stop. She only allowed herself to do such a thing within the privacy of her room.

Hinata sat down in her chair, demurely smoothing out the back of her skirt before sitting down to insure that there'd be no wrinkles in it when she got up, her legs together, her ankles crossed, her hands folded perfectly in her lap.

Her body was screaming at her to break out from her rigid posture that she was somehow able to make it seem second nature.

The bell rang and she pulled her focus to the board. It was time for class.

* * *

"Hinata, are you listening to me?"

Hinata shook out of her reverie at her cousin's scolding. She was just too stressed. Too distracted. By his lips.

They were in the school library, studying after classes were over. As Hyuuga, they were expected to further their studies on their own. And so, the two cousins had taken to studying together after school for a few hours before heading home.

"Hinata!" Neji said harshly when he noticed that she was once again not listening to his explanation of vectors and magnitudes and everything needed in 3D kinematic motion.

She blushed. "Yes, Neji-nii-san?"

"Listen to me." He knew that she was completely stressed out, but he also knew that if she slacked, then she'd be in even more trouble and therefore more stressed.

"I'm trying," she sighed before peeking up through her lashed shyly. "Please, nii-san?"

Neji knew what she was asking for and despite his protests of doing it in such a public place as the school library, he knew that they were alone as all the students have already gone home or were preoccupied with club activities. He also knew that it'd help with her stress and that if she didn't do it anytime soon, then it'd only add to her mounting stress.

Now it was his turn to sigh as he submitted to her wishes and leaned across the table, his eyes closed. He waited for the feeling of her lips against his.

This was a forbidden act. Sordid, some would call it. Incest. Disgusting. Forbidden.

But to Neji, this was only a favor. There weren't any romantic feelings behind it. This was only to let Hinata release her stress.

He opened his mouth automatically when Hinata asked for permission.

Besides, if he didn't do it, then she'll end up so stressed that she'll latch onto the first person she sees, no matter male or female. Hinata didn't discriminate when it came to her kissing addiction.

Yes, she was addicted.

She loved the feeling she got when she pressed her lips against another's, all the nerve-endings in her lips lighting up and sending feel-good signals to her brain, easing the stress she felt from trying to be perfect.

Because of her addiction, she's kissed many before, so many that if someone asked how many then she wouldn't be able to give them an answer. She's long since lost count of how many different pairs of lips she's kissed. From those of strangers to those of friends to those of relatives, from the single to the attached. She didn't care, as long as they had a pair of lips, she was all over them.

Though as provocative as they may sound, it's never gotten passed first-base, though she struggled sometimes when she kissed someone new who didn't know of her predicament.

Hinata pulled back from the kiss but not before placing another quick kiss on her cousin's lips. She sighed happily as she sat back down in her chair.

"Thank you, nii-san." And then she dove into her homework, quickly blazing through it as her mind was clear and absorbing everything like a sponge. This was what kissing did to her.

Neji sat back in his chair, watching his cousin speed through her work. He'll never admit it but it always amazed him, the affect that kissing had on his cousin. Just one peck and she'll be able to focus on her work better. A full make-out session? She'll finish a day's work in a few hours. He'll also never admit to the way her kisses affected him. He was always dazed after their kisses, long or short. She knew what to do when it came to kissing, it was the one thing she was confident about.

He shook his head as he turned his focus back to his own studying, leaving Hinata to her own devices now that she had cleared her head through their kiss.

It was strange but extremely effective.

* * *

**A/N: Continue? If I do then it'd be a HinaMulti, including Ita, Kaka, Shika, Sasu, and anyone else I feel like pairing her with.**

**But I warn you, if I do continue this, it'll probably take a while for me to update, since I'm putting priority into my other stories first.**

**Let me know what you think. Please review.**


End file.
